Blood Valentine
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: A Song fic to Good Charlotte's Bloody Valentine, done for a girl at camp who loves Jack. PG-13 for disturbin' people (including me and I wrote it)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Newsies, Good Charlotte, or the person.  Julie is a girl from camp who loves Jack and wanted me to write a fan fic on them.  
    
    Warning:  This is quite disturbin'
    
    Oh, my love
    
    Please don't cry
    
    I'll wash my bloody hands and
    
    We'll start a new life
    
    I ripped out
    
    Her throat
    
    And called you on the telephone
    
                   Julie walked to the Jacobs' apartment, knife in hand, when she was sure Sarah would be alone.  She knocked and heard the female voice say something.  Sarah opened the door and saw the rage in Julie's eyes.  Julie took the knife and slit Sarah's throat.
    
                   She then saw the telephone in the corner and picked it up.
    
                   "Hello, operator, Newsboy Lodging."
    
                   Mr. Kloppman picked up the ringing phone and called Jack.
    
                   "Heylo," Jack said.
    
                   "Hello Jack, I have to tell you that I killed Sarah."
    
    To take off
    
    My disguise
    
    Just in time to hear you cry 
    
                   "Who is this?" Jack asked, his voice shaking in tears.
    
                   "Julie."
    
                   Jack's eyes teared and he began to sob.  
    
      
    
    
    
    When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine
    
    The night she died
    
    You mourn the death of your bloody valentine
    
    One last time
    
                   "Why, how?" he managed to stammer.
    
                   "I made it quick, I'd never want anyone to be in pain," Julie replied.  "Don't be sad.
    
    Singin'...
    
    Oh, my love
    
    Please don't cry
    
    I'll wash my bloody hands and
    
    We'll start a new life
    
                   "Don't worry Jack.  We can be together now.  We can be together," Julie said soothingly.  "I'll wash my hands and be over soon."
    
                   "No, you can't, I hate you!" Jack exclaimed.
    
    I don't know much at all
    
    I don't know wrong from right
    
    All I know is that I love you tonight
    
                   "Jack, I did it for us, you can't hate me.  I love you," Julie argued.
    
                   "But you killed Sarah!" jack yelled.
    
                   "No Jack, I sent her away!  She couldn't come betwixt us!" Julie exclaimed.
    
    There was
    
    Police and
    
    Flashing lights
    
    The rain came down so hard that night 
    
                   The Jacobs were approaching their home.  Julie hung up and ran out the fire escape.  She jumped to the ground in time to feel the beginning drizzle and the hear Mrs. Jacobs scream.
    
                   The police arrived soon after and Julie watched from across the street.
    
     And the headlines read
    
    A lover died
    
    No telltale heart was left to find 
    
                   The next morning the papers read 'GIRL FOUND DEAD IN APARTMENT, POLICE BAFFLED!'  No one had figured out that it was Julie, and they never would.  She had slept outside the alleyway next to the Newsies home and waited for Jack.
    
    When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine
    
    The night she died
    
    You mourn the death of your bloody valentine
    
    One last time
    
                   She pulled him into it against his will and she told him to stay there calmly.  He had to say, even though she was crazy, Jack had always had strong feelings for Julie so he stayed.  He cried hard still, he had loved Sarah.
    
    Singin'...
    
    Oh, my love
    
    Please don't cry
    
    I'll wash my bloody hands and
    
    We'll start a new life
    
    I don't know much at all
    
    I don't know wrong from right
    
    All I know is that I love you tonight
    
    Tonight
    
                   "How did you know she was alone, what did she say, why did you do it?" he asked.
    
    She dropped you off, I followed her home
    
    Then I, I stood outside her bedroom window
    
    Standing over her, she begged me not to do
    
    What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you
    
                   "I watched as you left her that night and I stood contemplating what to do.  Then I went up to the apartment and knocked.  She answered and I held up that knife and she pleaded that she would leave you to save her own skin.  Jack, she didn't love you, I would have died to be with you but she wouldn't," Julie replied.  
    
                   Jack stood there dumbstruck.  He would have died for Sarah any day, but she wouldn't for him. This hit hard and he fell to the ground.  
    
                   "Jack, I love you," Julie's voice floated through his head.
    
    Oh, my love
    
    Please don't cry
    
    I'll wash my bloody hands and
    
    We'll start a new life
    
    I don't know much at all
    
    I don't know wrong from right
    
    All I know is that I love you tonight
    
    Tonight
    
    Bit disturbin'
    
    This is for you Shag!!!!!!!!!
    
    KR!574N
    
    PS REVIEW!!!


	2. the next chapter

I was begged for a second chap from Shag, and becuz I luvs her so much Im makin one for her.  This chapter is going to kill me, I thought I wasn't capable of  finishing the other one let alone this!
    
                   Julie was sure Jack would be all right if she had explained her reasons, but he was in shock.
    
                   "Jack, I really am sorry, but I love you so much it hurts and you being with her would have killed me."
    
                   "Listen Julie, let me alones for a few days and I'll sees if I can stand ya," Jack murmured not getting up from the ground.  Julie nodded, the tears coming, and ran away.
    
                   Jack sat thinking for a while and decided to try and move on, it would take awhile, but he could do it.
    
    ONE YEAR LATER
    
    (that means that Julie's 16 and Jack's 18 for some people reading this that I know aren't as obsessed with as I am)
    
                   Jack sat outside the lodge house smoking a cigarette.  Julie was supposed to meet him at 6 and it was 6:30.  
    
                   "Jack! I'm sorry it took forever for me to get back form the," Julie suddenly stopped herself as her eyes fell on his face.  "From where I was."  Her voice was a mere whisper, but Jack still loved it.  He had pushed Sarah from his mind completely, David and Les too.
    
                   David had committed suicide soon after finding his sister and Les had run away to God knows where.  Jack and Julie headed down the alley and began kissing passionately for quite a while before they heard snickers coming from the end of the alley.  
    
                   "Snitch, wat ya doin' dare?" Jack asked.
    
                   "I tought me and me goil could get sum private time, but I sees I was wrong," the brown haired boy said, his girlfriend Jill laughing along with him.  
    
                   "Go away!" Jack motioned for them to leave and they went and found some other alley to make-out in.
    
                   "Jack, I can't help myself anymore.  I feel so terrible.  I can't stand the dreams!" Julie exclaimed suddenly.
    
                   "What are you talkin' bout?" jack questioned.
    
                   "Sarah, David, Les, I ruined their lives and yours!  I love you so much, but they haunt me.  I always see Sarah lying on the ground covered in blood.  I saw David jump from his roof!  Did you know that!?  Les is over in Brooklyn starving cuz he won't eat, no matter what Spot says or does!" she cried.
    
                   "Dose names sound familah, but I don't member dem exactly," jack thought hard, but no recollection came.  Julie shook her head and sat on the dusty ground.  
    
                   "Promise me that you'll love me forever," she whispered.
    
                   "I promise," Jack replied kneeling eye level with her.  She had tears in her eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away and pushed her nightmares from her mind.  
    
    R&R EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    KR!574N


End file.
